The world is now “mobile” in a “smart” way. Everyone's life revolves around a smartphone and they stay “connected” through the smartphone. Virtual connectivity is now of prime importance to get connected and to access the internet. With this level of connectivity, one can imagine the amount of data that is exchanged and personal data that is stored in a device. Therefore, more the personal data on the mobile device, more it becomes important to protect the same from unintended users or unauthorized users using the mobile.
The world is now “mobile” in a “smart” way. Everyone's life revolves around a smartphone and they stay “connected” through the smartphone. Virtual connectivity is now of prime importance to get connected and to access the internet. With this level of connectivity, one can imagine the amount of data that is exchanged and personal data that is stored in a device. Therefore, more the personal data on the mobile device, more it becomes important to protect the same from unintended users or unauthorized users using the mobile.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, Often several mobile software applications are downloaded on the smartphone. However, there are only certain numbers of apps that are used frequently on a daily basis. Each user has a unique pattern when it comes to usage of the applications on their smartphones and it is only known to that user.
Therefore, this mobile application usage pattern which is unique and which is only known to the user can be leveraged to develop a secure supplementary authentication system.